


A Singularly Strange Day

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay returns from an away mission to find the crew of Voyager in a very strange state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Singularly Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> No P/T. Inspired by the two minutes I saw of the Enterprise episode "Singularity".  
> Originally written in 2003. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is PG-13 for strong language and suggestions of m/m sex.

PART ONE

"Chakotay to Voyager. Come in, Voyager." Chakotay's brow furrowed as silence answered him once more. He studied the sensor readouts. As far as he could tell, the ship was functioning normally and all crew members were accounted for. Voyager floated serenely inside an asteroid field that Chakotay carefully threaded his own much smaller vessel through. There was no evidence to indicate anything untoward had occurred while he was away investigating a wormhole a few light-years distant.

The spatial portal was too small for a ship or even a shuttle, but the Captain wanted to eliminate the possibility that the exit was in the Alpha Quadrant. There was always the slim chance they might find another tiny conduit through which to communicate with the folks back home.

Chakotay had enjoyed his quiet time on this easy mission. He'd sent a few probes, taken some readings, and basically used the rest of the days alone to unwind.

Drifting in still solitude among the stars, Chakotay had allowed the nebulous yearnings of the months past to coalesce into...love. A secret buried under irritation and annoyance and friction, under camaraderie and amusement and warmth, under lust and desire and heat.

Chakotay found he loved, of all people, Tom Paris.

The shock faded in a day or so. It even started to make sense after a while. Tom was no longer the way-too-old-to-be-an-adolescent jerk he'd been in the Maquis. Tom had matured emotionally on Voyager's journey, growing into his place among the crew. Fitting into his own skin. Becoming his own man.

A man Chakotay found he'd lost his heart to without even being aware of it.

Not that Chakotay was planning to do anything about his feelings beyond acknowledge them. There didn't seem to be much point.

Tom had already done the tall, dark, and handsome thing with Greg Ayala in a whirlwind affair that sparked, flamed, and faded within a month.

He'd also tried shorter and soulful with Harry Kim. *That* relationship had held more than a touch of incest, Harry and Tom were so close to being brothers. Chakotay had formed that opinion even though he'd been unaware of his own attraction to Tom at the time.

And Chakotay knew he hadn't been the only one relieved when the aberrant attraction resolved back into friendship two weeks later.

A few brief flings with both Fleet and Maquis females had added notches to Tom's bedpost in the months following the Paris/Kim coupling. Currently, Tom was in hot pursuit of a Delaney sister. Chakotay wasn't even sure if the blond's target was Megan or Jenny---or both.

So there wasn't really any reason to consider approaching Tom with his own romantic notions. But it also didn't hurt---too much---to wonder what it might be like....

In his remaining free time Chakotay indulged in a few daydreams starring himself and the handsome blond. He imagined different scenarios where he took the initiative. Let Tom know that friendship was the least of the emotions Chakotay felt toward him.

Of course, in the fantasies things always turned out well. Tom leapt into his arms and his bed and his life with all the enthusiasm Tom Paris was known for. But with a commitment that Tom had until now shown no hints of. Happily ever after, complete with a moonlit proposal.

Chakotay's lips quirked ruefully as absurdity momentarily distracted him from his worry.

*Of course* all of his dreams had happy endings. He wasn't about to deliberately conjure up a nightmare. But he had to admit the images were enticing. Almost enough to ponder going on the hunt for Tom himself.

Almost.

Chakotay shook himself out of his reverie and tapped in the remote overrides to open the shuttlebay doors. He parked the small vessel and powered down.

He got into an environmental suit in case the crew had again fallen victim to some kind of pathogen like the macrovirus, then re-pressurized the shuttlebay and stepped out, wondering what he would find.

************************************************************

An hour later, Chakotay was out of his environmental suit and under a console in Sick Bay. Hopefully he could bring the EMH on-line. Another opinion may help him to figure out what the heck to do.

Voyager was in chaos---and in danger. The main computer was down, the ship was drifting and bumping into asteroids, and no one was on the bridge. Or the engine room. Everybody seemed to be locked in their cabins.

The logs painted a pretty clear picture of the incident. Voyager had encountered a race of aliens who seemed friendly enough. Kathryn had traded for a chart of the expanse of asteroids. The deal was concluded amicably and the visitors departed. A course was plotted through the field and Voyager had stopped just outside, waiting for Chakotay to catch up.

The problems began an hour later. Crewmembers became distracted, ignoring their consoles, leaving their posts. Oblivious to everyone and everything.

Except the person or persons they decided to have sex with.

Apparently the aliens exuded a pheromone that had a powerful, if somewhat delayed, effect on Alpha Quadrant species. The ventilation system along with a typical ship tour had spread the particles to every deck. Libidos spiked, inhibitions disappeared, obsessions spiraled out of control and suddenly everyone on Voyager was shacked up with the one who inspired their most secret passions.

Chakotay was stunned by some of the pairings---not to mention the multiples. Kathryn and Tuvok, B'Elanna and Harry, Dalby and Chell, Vorick and the Delaney twins. Even Neelix was affected. He and Sam Wildman had apparently hooked up. Fortunately, Naomi seemed immune to the substance. Chakotay speculated that her pre-pubescent lack of certain hormones was the reason. She was fast asleep behind a forcefield in her room.

He stopped reading the Doc's list after Neelix and Sam. He really didn't want to know who Tom had ended up with. Who sparked the other man's deepest desires.

But he did notice with a twinge that Seven hadn't been mentioned yet in the report either. Along with 140 other possible lovers.

According to the logs, the Doc had figured out the problem pretty quickly and flushed the airducts. Then he'd started on an antidote to the airborne love potion.

The computer problems were a result of people using the nearest horizontal surfaces to express their newfound attractions before heading off to their more comfortable cabins. The Doc's disappearance was the Doc's own fault. Two lieutenants from Engineering had decided to test drive the biobeds and got angry when the hologram pitched a hissy fit. 

They retaliated by turning him off and hiding his program so he couldn't be retrieved for hours. And they'd done a darn good job of it.

Chakotay had locked the workstations and stabilized the warp core. He'd also managed to bring a few systems back on-line, but so far he'd been unable to retrieve the Doctor so the hologram could start work on a counteragent.

Chakotay admitted defeat and stood, shooting an irritated glance toward the opaque forcefield hiding his crewmates. From the sound effects they were probably putting the biobeds to good use.

He crossed to a wall panel and accessed the sensors. So far nothing had damaged the hull, but he needed to get Voyager out of the asteroid field. Away from the disaster waiting to happen. He couldn't afford to wait for the crew to recover. There was no telling how long they'd be...indisposed.

But he also couldn't do the job alone. Kathryn's original plan was to have Tom pilot Voyager while Chakotay processed the information from Ops and acted as navigator.

It was still a good plan. All Chakotay needed was the pilot. With a groan Chakotay scrubbed his hands over his face and steeled himself to interrupt Tom's personal lovefest.

He just hoped he wouldn't lose control and deck whoever was lucky enough to be ensconced in Tom's embrace.

***************

PART TWO

Holodeck One turned out to be Chakotay's destination. He'd guessed correctly: Seven was in there with Tom.

Bracing his shoulders against the weight of disappointment, Chakotay opened the door and stepped inside.

And stopped in shock. He blinked, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Tom was there. So was Seven.

But they were totally oblivious to each other, wrapped up in the people they had their arms wrapped around.

Or rather, the holograms. The blonds were attempting to canoodle with two statues, for all the success they were having. The program must have frozen when the computer went down.

Still, Chakotay was cheered by the sight. "Insurrection Alpha" was running, specifically the cargo bay scene. But there were a few minor adjustments.

Most of the crew were gone. The program's Doc was present, hands raised in a gesture of warding. Seven had slipped between the EMH's open arms and was practicing her kissing techniques on the unmoving face.

Tom, meanwhile, was nibbling on a Maquis neck.

Chakotay's neck---the holographic Chakotay's, that is. The real one felt his skin tingle as Tom continued to work his way around his immobile partner. When he reached the other Chakotay's nape he started murmuring sweet nothings as his hands slid around the hologram's waist to tug at unyielding fasteners.

Then the blue eyes flicked up. They stopped, widened, narrowed, darkened, then crinkled in delight. Tom beamed at him from behind the doppleganger. "Chak! You're back!" He immediately abandoned the simulacrum to launch himself at a new target.

Chakotay automatically closed his arms around his attacker, but tilted his head so the sloppy welcoming kiss landed on his chin. "How are you feeling, Tom?"

"Fantastic!" Tom's arms flung out a moment in an all-expansive gesture, then his hands began sliding themselves over Chakotay like he was taking inventory.

Chakotay swiftly trapped those wandering fingers, keeping them securely pressed against his own chest. He didn't get a chance to speak, though, as Tom tried another lip-lock. Chakotay turned his head to the side, but Tom countered with a strafing run along his cheek to his ear.

He shuddered as Tom explored the whorls and hollows with his tongue, then began whispering. "I'm *soooo* glad you're here, Chak. Can I call you Chak? Actually, I think I'm going to call you Choc instead. Short for Chocolate-Eyed Wonder Stud. That's what I think when I look at you, y'know. Something sweet and rich and smooth and sinfully delicious."

Tom started nipping the skin behind his chosen ear and Chakotay bit his lip to keep from moaning. He tried to shift away but Tom hung on, sinking his teeth a little deeper to keep Chakotay in place. The blond's long legs snaked themselves around Chakotay's so Tom couldn't be pushed away.

After a long breathless moment that left Chakotay's skin throbbing with teeth marks, Tom resumed his monologue and oral explorations. "I want to watch your eyes warm into dark chocolate pools, then drown myself in them like some incredible fondue. I want to dip *you* in chocolate fondue and lick you clean again. Mix the hint of sweetness with your salt."

Chakotay was struggling to remind himself of Voyager's situation, of duty, of the importance of not encouraging Tom by getting an erection. It was a losing battle though when Tom started undulating a long, hard, hot cock against him through their uniforms. Chakotay moaned in defeat as his body responded.

Tom licked a line along the top of Chakotay's turtleneck and up to the other ear. From the sting of another sucking bite he seemed to have decided Chakotay needed a matching set of hickeys.

Chakotay groaned again as he realized he didn't have time for any of this, including regenerating the souvenirs from this strange Paris trip. "Tom, we need to get out of here," he said, wincing at his own arousal-deepened voice.

"Yeah, that's it, growl for me, babe." Tom nipped at the new mark and pressed closer. "I want to hear you snarl as you sink into me so deep and ride me so hard your cum comes out of my ears. I want to make you howl as I grind you into the mattress and plunge between the sweet cheeks of your ass." 

Tom drew back a little, face flushed and eyes glittering. "So where do you want to go, Choc? I'll follow that bodacious booty of yours anywhere."

"We need to get to the bridge, Tom." Chakotay winced again at the lascivious grin Tom sported at hearing the destination. He untangled their legs and pushed Tom away as Tom started licking his lips and waggling his eyebrows while running his eyes up and down Chakotay's uniform.

Desperate for distraction Chakotay spoke to the other blonde in the room. "Uh, Seven?"

The ex-Borg turned and lifted her non-cybernetic eyebrow. "Do you have a suggestion to improve my osculation, Commander?"

"No, Seven," Chakotay shifted as Tom stepped behind Chakotay and started pulsing his hips, pushing his erection into Chakotay's backside. Chakotay caught the long unrepentant fingers again as they began to tease his nipples through his clothes. "I just wanted to point out that you might prefer to test your technique on the real thing now that you've had some practice. The Doc's program is in Sick Bay trapped behind some encryption codes. I don't have time to work on them, but they should be a snap for someone as---um, motivated---as you." 

Chakotay definitely didn't want to say horny, considering that he was in as bad a state as the others.

A cat-suited blur and the whoosh of the closing door was the last they knew of Seven. Chakotay sent a quick prayer to the spirits that the Doc would soon be on-line and pumping an antidote through the ventilation system.

Not that it would help *him* any.

Tom pouted when Chakotay escaped his grasp and clasped one hand to drag Tom out of the holodeck. "Hey, we were finally alone." His lower lip stuck out. "I can't go walking the halls like this." He gestured.

Chakotay glanced at his companion's tented trousers. His own uniform wasn't much better. "Don't worry, no one will see us. And the bridge is empty."

"Mmmm...are we going to practice some tactile tactical maneuvers?" Tom asked as he closed the gap between them.

Chakotay just yanked him into the turbolift and started their trip to the bridge. He was surprised when Tom draped his arms around Chakotay's neck and started singing.

"You're the top---you're the Colosseum. You're the top---you're the Louvre Museum." Tom stopped and peered at Chakotay's face, eyes dreamy. "You know that Mona Lisa smile of yours drives me crazy. It makes me want to shove something between those luscious, lickable lips." 

He gave a roguish smile. "My tongue, so I can kiss you into next week." The smile shifted to a leer. "Or my cock."

He pushed Chakotay into the wall and arranged himself more comfortably, letting Chakotay support them both. "Greg told me you give great head, y'know. He said that he had to keep his eyes closed, though, because watching you brought him off so damn fast."

Chakotay choked as his cheeks heated. "I, uh, didn't realize Greg told you about that."

Tom shrugged. "I guess he figured it was old news---before Seska and all." The blond head tipped, reflective.

Chakotay sobered along with the mobile face so close to his. He was almost relieved when the door opened to the bridge. He backed Tom along the carpet toward the helm.

Tom stopped them right before the conn. "I should never have slept with him, y'know."

Chakotay's ears perked up in spite of himself. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Tom's breath ghosted along Chakotay's neck as Tom tucked his face into Chakotay's shoulder. "I was too scared to make a play for you, so I went for the guy who looked the most like you. Greg could be your third cousin twice removed or something."

Chakotay's hands lifted of their own accord to stroke Tom's back and sides. "That's OK, as long as neither one of you got hurt."

"Yeah, Greg figured it out before I did. There were no hard feelings." Tom leaned back with a sheepish grin. "Harry was a little quicker on the uptake. I stuck to women after that."

"Shit, Tom..." Chakotay sighed. "I don't know whether to believe you or not. But I'm sorry about this. Nobody should be forced to bare their soul, even if you're making all this up because you think it's what I want to hear."

Saddened, Chakotay spun the pilot's seat around and planted Tom in it. Pulling out the navigator's chair, he settled in. "Voyager's in danger, Tom, so I need you to help me get the ship out of the asteroid field before we take damage."

"No, you need me to help get you out of that stuffy uniform so you can take me in the Captain's chair," Tom replied firmly as he reached out again for Chakotay's jacket.

"Tom, no, we have to---No!" Chakotay jumped up and moved out of range, running a hand through his hair. "You have to concentrate."

"I *am* concentrating. On you, Choc." Tom got up and sauntered over, evading Chakotay's grab. He ducked behind again and shoved Chakotay to sprawl across the helm.

Chakotay's breath was knocked out of him as Tom landed on top with a grunt of triumph. He breathed in Chakotay's ear, "Or maybe I'll go first." He pinched, then patted Chakotay's butt.

With a desperate wrench of his body Chakotay flung them both to the floor. At the end of his patience, he pinned Tom beneath him, stretching the long arms over the tousled blond head. "We don't have time for this." Chakotay puffed out his breath, then met the merry blue eyes. "What'll it take to keep you in that pilot's seat until Voyager is safe?"

Chakotay felt his cheeks flame again as he was thoroughly ogled from this new angle. But he was relieved that Tom seemed to be seriously considering his question.

"OK, Choc. I can do the 'business before pleasure' thing. But I'll expect to be fully compensated." Tom wriggled provocatively. "I want you all to myself. No reports, no office hours, no bridge duty. Nothing but you and me and lube. For a week."

"A week?" Chakotay's eyebrows climbed. "I don't think---"

"Hey, I wanted to say 'forever' but the Captain would never let you off shift for that long. So take it or leave it. Or take me, right now, 'cause I'm not getting up otherwise." Tom relaxed and sighed contentedly as if he were relishing Chakotay's weight.

Chakotay shook his head. Then he released Tom and tugged him to a sitting position. He captured Tom's face in his palms. "I want you to listen to me. I agree to your terms, but understand this." He locked eyes. "I am not just some fuck buddy conjured up by your whiff of alien sex sweat. I will not be another notch on your damn bedpost. If you want me then you get me---but not for just a week. It'll be the real deal, the long haul, gold rings and moving in and baby names and diamond anniversaries. Never leaving or letting go. So if you sober up and figure out this whole spiel of yours has been a load of bull to get me into bed, don't you even *think* about collecting."

Then he kissed Tom the way he had in every fantasy from his shuttle trip. Soft and tender, hard and passionate. A long, sweet, hot tour of the mouth below his, open to share trembling breaths, to let tongues glide and tangle. Lips shifting, sucking, sliding. After an eternity he finally pulled away.

Tom's were dazed, his mouth puffy and bruised. Chakotay swallowed and by sheer force of will kept from diving back in for another taste.

After a moment Tom blinked and cleared his throat. "Deal."

************************************************************

PART THREE (CONCLUSION)

They worked surprisingly well together after Tom stopped acting like a walking hormone. Chakotay plotted a new course from Voyager's position and guided Tom through each delicate bank and turn. The pilot focused entirely on the task at hand, nudging the ship through the intricate steps of their dance across the asteroid field.

And if occasionally Tom leaned against Chakotay's shoulder to take a moment's rest, and Chakotay's hand stroked its way through red-gold hair and down Tom's neck, who was there to complain about the breach of protocol?

At some point during the long hours of their crossing, Seven managed to return the Doc to functionality. Even with a nearly two-meter ex-Borg hanging off of him, the EMH discovered an antidote to the alien influence and dispensed it through the vents.

Eventually people began stumbling back to the bridge, most of them displaying a combination of intense satisfaction and acute chagrin.

Chakotay knew the moment Tom snapped back to himself. His side felt chilled as Tom's warmth drew away completely. He sighed and kept his own eyes glued to his screens, unable to think of a way to dispel the awkward silence growing between them.

The Captain finally made an appearance, patting her hair into place and sliding into the command chair. "Report."

Chakotay shifted his attention to the open space showing in the viewscreen. "We've just cleared the asteroid field. The M-class planet listed on the charts is four hours away. The antidote has been dispersed, the alien pheromones are gone and the biofilters tightened to prevent a reoccurrence of this type of incident. The main computer is functioning normally and according to the Doc, so is the crew." 

His eyes slid across Tom's still profile during his spin to face Kathryn. "No major damage and no lasting effects."

"Except, perhaps, to the shipboard fraternization policy." Kathryn's smile was wry. "And quite a few living arrangements." 

She sighed and glanced at Tuvok, who lifted one eyebrow slightly in acknowledgement of his new mate's unspoken message.

Chakotay felt his face heat as Tuvok's eyes next pointed out the mark on Chakotay's neck. *Kathryn's* brows rose as she leaned over to note the matching hickey under Chakotay's other ear.

She smiled but only said, "All's well that ends well, I suppose. And since you've been on duty for so long, how about you take the next few days off."

"Seven days, Captain. A full week." Tom rose from his chair, tapping on the autopilot. "I'll need to be on vacation as well."

Chakotay stood, staring at Tom. Shock kept him silent.

"Really, Mr. Paris." Kathryn leaned back in her seat. "And why is that?"

Chakotay could feel her eyes on his neck again. But he felt unable to look away from Tom's burning gaze.

"Because Chakotay made a promise to me Captain, and he always keeps his word." Tom smiled, his expression as soft and warm as his eyes. "We'll be reviewing the fraternization policy, and changing living arrangements." 

He winked. "And maybe, just maybe, picking out wedding rings and baby names."

Chakotay tilted his head, his lips curving as he realized that sex wasn't the only thing that had been on Tom's brain this day.

Tom's gaze heated. "There's that Mona Lisa smile." He started humming.

Chakotay raised a hand to cradle Tom's nape. One brow lifted. "And just what are you going to do about it?" He moved closer, smile in place, eyes issuing a silent dare.

Kathryn chuckled. "It sounds like you'll be busy. A week it is." She shrugged at the lack of response. "Computer, beam Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris to the Commander's quarters."

The men were locked in an embrace when they disappeared.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
